The story of a love
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: Hay un hombre en la cama que no recuerda ni quien es ; junto a él se encuentra un hermoso hombre joven que le contará la historia de un amor como no hay otro igual. Un amor entre un teniente gruñón y un androide llamado Connor. [Hank x Connor]


**The story of a love**.

Mi primer fic sobre esta pareja que me encanta, sí alguien llega hasta aquí, esperó que lo disfruten.

 **Resumen** : Hay un hombre en la cama que no recuerda ni quien es ; junto a él se encuentra un hermoso hombre joven que le contará la historia de un amor como no hay otro igual.

Un amor entre un teniente gruñón y un androide llamado Connor.

 **Advertencia** : Posible Ooc. Muerte. Cosas cursis. Posible lemon.

* * *

 **The story of a love**

 **0**

Estaba sentado en un viejo sillón, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros algo gastados y una sudadera gris, habia una cerveza en su mano y desde el lugar donde se encontraba sentado no alcanzaba a distinguir más que una televisión encendida frente a él, mostrando un partido de baloncesto.

Todo al rededor estaba a penas iluminado por una tenue luz azul.

Todo aquello tenia el aspecto irreal y brumoso de un sueño, pero él no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en algún momento. Su cabeza pulsaba y entre más trataba de recordar más incrementaba el dolor en sus sienes.

De pronto una puerta en la oscuridad se abrió y por ella apareció un perro grande y peludo. Corrió hasta los pies del hombre, apoyando las patas en las rodillas del sujeto, moviendo la cola y babeando feliz. Dejo la cerveza para acariciar al perro, tenia una sensación de felicidad en el pecho como si reconociera a aquel animal, pero no podía recordar su nombre.

Ahora caía en cuenta que no sabia quien era. ¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre?

Era un sueño sumamente extraño, eso era seguro, pero se hizo aun más extraño cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, cerrándose después de que alguien entrara a la habitación. ¿Un niño? ¿Un hombre joven?

La banda azul en su brazo indicaba que se trataba de un androide y estaba acompañado de un niño. Trato de enfocar el rostro del androide en la semi oscuridad, la televisión ahora solo transmitía estática y la poca luz que habia iba desapareciendo en medio de rayones negros que parecían hechos con tinta.

—Buenos días, teniente. —Susurro el extraño, acercándose lo suficiente para poner las manos en los hombros ajenos y un beso casto en los labios temblorosos. Y aunque lo vio directamente a la cara, aunque esos ojos chocolate le parecían familiares, no lo reconoció.

¿Quién era?

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[][]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[][]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

El hombre abrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, sus dedos se sentían cálidos y era porque los sujetaba un hombre joven; Este le dedico una sonrisa que se le antojo nostálgica y hermosa, le mostró una mirada amorosa, llena de devoción y juventud, pero habia algo en aquella mirada que le rompía el corazón y no sabia exactamente la razón.

Era como si esa mirada juvenil hubiera visto casi tanto como la suya, como si aquel hombre tuviera toda la experiencia de una larga vida en su mirada. Le daba aquella sensación.

—Hola, buenos días teniente. —Le saludó el joven. Sus dedos moviéndose entre los del recién despertado hombre, su otra mano viajando hasta el rostro ajeno donde retiro un mechón de cabello blanco de su rostro.

Así que era un teniente...Ahora sabia algo sobre si mismo.

El teniente miro hacia sus manos juntas, el jovencito tenia dedos largos y delgados, pudo notar una sortija de matrimonio en el dedo anular y llego a la conclusión que aquel extraño chico era lo suficiente mayor para casarse o lo suficiente estúpido y joven para hacerlo. Pero aun había una duda en su cabeza.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con dificultad. Le pareció escuchar que el otro respondía "tu familia", entonces se aventuro a preguntar. —¿Mi hijo?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el hombre joven le dedicara una mueca extraña, no sabia si era molestia o decepción, quizás un punto intermedio entre ambos. Cuando agacho la mirada y encogió los hombros al teniente le recordó a un cachorro.

El teniente espero por una respuesta, tratando de encontrar el parentesco entre los dos. Examino a su acompañante, un hombre joven, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color chocolate, piel clara que le dejaba notar la salpicadura de pecas en su rostro. Labios delgados y rosados, mentón ligeramente pronunciado. En conjunto era agradable a la vista.

"Hermoso" se atrevió a pensar. Negó ligeramente esperando por la respuesta, pensando en preguntarlo de nuevo, pero cerrando los labios de manera abrupta cuando se dio cuenta que iba a contestarle.

El extraño contesto con una pregunta, sin embargo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Es una historia de amor, sobre un Teniente gruñón llamado Hank y el amor de su vida, un androide llamado Connor.

La sonrisa brillante y hermosa que le dedico le lleno de tranquilidad, asintió, aun si no sabia porque el otro quería contarle una historia de amor en ese momento.

Trato de acomodarse para estar más cómodo mientras escuchaba el relato, pero su cuerpo estaba tan débil que no podía moverse de esa cama. ¿Acaso estaba ya en su limite?

Preguntarse aquello no le atemorizo, no hizo que surgiera ese miedo irracional a la muerte que aparece en todos los seres vivos y el teniente pensó que tal vez se debía a la compañía del castaño, que le transmitía una paz difícil de explicar. Este le ayudo a acomodarse en la cama, preguntándole varias veces si estaba cómodo.

—Lo más cómodo que alguien que tiene un pie dentro de la tumba puede estar. —Este comentario hizo desaparecer la sonrisa ajena y una expresión de melancolía apareció en su lugar. No le gustaba aquello, no le agradaba ser el causante de que el castaño se viera asi tan miserable.

Buscando animarlo su mano busco la contraria, a penas podía apretar lo suficiente para que notase que estaba allí. Sus manos no tenían asi el suave toque fue suficiente para que aquella mirada castaña se iluminara un poco.

—Vamos. Ibas a contarme sobre el teniente gruñón y Connor el androide. ¿verdad?

—Sí. Es la historia de un amor, como no hay otra igual...

Sonaba tan cursi.

El teniente quiso preguntar si el "Teniente gruñón" era él, pero no podía ser posible, porque él no recordaba a ningún Connor.

No conocía a ningún Connor. ¿O sí?


End file.
